


Sleeping in your bed

by remi199999



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Armageddon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi199999/pseuds/remi199999
Summary: 世界末日之後，Aziraphale和Crowley嘗試做出一點改變。（大部份是Aziraphale）
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於一起起床

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道有沒有純情天使俏惡魔這種tag——（被滅口）

末日決戰被地獄之子強行中止，Aziraphale在Crowley的公寓住過一晚以後，他們開始在對方的地盤留宿。不算頻繁，惡魔想，至少天使不怎麼拒絕他，也不會朝他下逐客令了。即使天使和惡魔不需要睡眠，曾經睡過半個世紀的Crowley還是邀請天使試試。

最初天使有些躊躇，而他是誰？前地獄最受寵信的惡魔，Crowley！他誘惑了天使，他告訴天使，人類都這麼做，他的——不，天使不屬於他，不屬於天堂，但他還是能說他的天使最終答應了。可惜根據他的觀察，六千年不曾睡著的Aziraphale依舊徹夜閲讀，他則負責捲走棉被睡上好幾個小時。

對此倒是興致勃勃，Aziraphale推測惡魔依然保有蛇的特性，而Crowley極力否認，表示欲望在他們那邊——不，他不屬於地獄，但他是惡魔，欲望比天使強烈是理所當然。

「可是我會餓，你不會。」

挑起眉毛，Crowley微微勾起唇角。開始了在人類眼中極其無聊的欲望探討，無論原本的話題是什麼，總會繞回來，還持續半個月之久——

唯有上帝曉得惡魔萬分想告訴天使，他當然會餓。也許與天使的餓不同。他只要看見Aziraphale朝他露出笑容，或是一副滿足的模樣就足夠了。但是說不得。他才不傻，即使Aziraphale這麼聰明又那麼笨，還是能察覺愛的天使，惡魔想，他們也不是非得說那麼清楚。

輕晃著擱在矮桌上的長腿，墨鏡已經被扔到沙發上的某個角落，Crowley拿著酒杯瞥向正在收拾點心盤、叉子和茶杯的天使，而Aziraphale抬眼望向他，直起背脊彎起唇線。

「你今天留下來嗎，Crowley？」

「當然啊，這麼晚了，我又喝了酒——你想趕我回家也是可以的，天使。」

「不！我只是想提醒你，睡覺時間到了，你趕緊上樓。」

不可置信地看著Crowley抬手搭上椅背，Aziraphale一邊催促坐姿永遠不端正的惡魔，一邊端著杯盤朝隔間走去。Crowley過來的時候替他帶了幾塊起司蛋糕，他當然得泡杯熱可可來搭配，而惡魔自動自發翻出他的酒杯和珍藏的酒，率先享用起來，導致他這回沒有喝太多，還很清醒。

「我不是小孩子，天使，惡魔不睡覺——」

「什麼？那你今晚想做什麼？」

過於驚訝的Aziraphale忍不住停下腳步，回頭望向Crowley。他的書店對於惡魔來說，十分無趣，除了徹夜閒話，他們沒有其他的事能做。

「我以後都不睡覺——」

「別鬧，Crowley，快醒酒，你會後悔這個決定的。」

酒醉的惡魔很少這樣無理取鬧。把杯盤放進隔間的水槽裡，Aziraphale出來把毛呢外套掛上衣架，一邊好氣又好笑地瞥向依舊待在沙發上飲酒的Crowley，一邊解開襯衫袖扣，捲起袖子。

「不，惡魔不會後悔。」

「好吧，那為什麼突然不想睡覺了？」

甚至不指望能聽見任何根據事理的原因，Aziraphale朝隔間邁開步伐，準備清洗餐具。

直到Aziraphale消失在視線範圍內，Crowley哼哼兩聲，這才捨得放下長腿和酒杯，搖搖晃晃地走進隔間，將腦袋擱在天使的肩膀上抱怨。

「你又不會跟我一起起床。」

「噢……因為我餓了嘛。」

支撐著身後的重量，彷彿耳邊溫熱氣息帶著輕微搔癢，Aziraphale彎起唇線笑了起來。

「餓了——等等，你是說你會睡覺嗎？」

天使不會肚子餓是第一個冒出來的想法。Crowley每次都打算提醒，但從未說出來。由於攝取過多酒精，他慢了半拍，才明白Aziraphale的意思，還震驚地抬起頭，盯著Aziraphale毛絨絨的後腦勺。

「會啊，你看起來睡得格外香甜。」

認真刷洗杯盤，Aziraphale的語氣十分真誠。天使幾乎不敷衍惡魔，除了拿到想要很久的書本的時候。

側過身倚著牆邊，Crowley打量了Aziraphale一會——僅僅幾秒內，心裡掠過千萬個念頭，最終化為抬手彈指，替天使把杯盤洗了乾淨、擺回原位、關上水龍頭、去除天使雙手上的水珠，還順便關燈。

「Crowley！」

「快點，跟我一起睡覺。」

Aziraphale還來不及埋怨，Crowley又一次彈指，讓他們一起從隔間移動到樓上臥室，還換成睡衣，讓他有些哭笑不得，也不好計較還擺在桌上的酒瓶和酒杯。

「不用一起起床？」

「你可以叫我起床。」

沒有將極少見的不置可否放在心上，Crowley只是急切地推著Aziraphale在床上躺好。

／彩蛋

天使不會冷，惡魔也不會。

Aziraphale醒來的時候，總是看見惡魔把自己捲成一團酣睡。他樂於嘗試融入人類，然而比起睡眠，他更喜歡享用人類費盡心力製作出來的各種餐點，也很喜歡彷彿從休憩中獲得滿足的Crowley。

微微撐起上半身湊近熟睡的Crowley，Aziraphale在惡魔的臉頰上落下親吻。

「早安，Crowley。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我只是想寫Crowley抱怨Aziraphale都不跟他一起起床——  
> 原本想寫的還是蓋棉被純聊天 & 不可言說夫夫傻白甜，  
> 後來就變成雙向暗戀雙向明戀六千年plus的不可言說超自然生命體X2。
> 
> 不可言說。真的不可言說。
> 
> 希望閱讀愉快：）
> 
> 最後，依舊，這其實不太適合在這裡提出。  
> 希望看到這裡的人可以瞭解一下香港正在發生的事情。  
> #SupportHongkong #FreedomHK


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於一起洗澡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫不出他們兩個萬分之一的可愛。
> 
> ……原本以為可以用憑實力單身的tag呢。（滾）

相識六千年，Crowley一直到Aziraphale在他的公寓過夜了幾次，才曉得天使熱愛泡澡。他在天使泡澡的日子提出留宿的邀請，最初是被拒絕的。許久不曾聽見Aziraphale婉謝，約莫不小心把失望寫在臉上，惹得Aziraphale溫和地解釋。然而出於本性，他又誘惑了天使在他從來沒有用過的浴缸內泡澡。

第一次他等了兩小時，天使才白裡透紅、心滿意足的出來。有時候他賴在書店的沙發上，也會遇到天使泡澡的日子。次數多了，Crowley忍不住好奇Aziraphale究竟怎麼泡澡才會花這麼多時間，畢竟人類不能泡澡太久，而天使不似他喜歡睡覺，大概不像某些人類會舒服的睡著。若不是偶爾從浴室飄出兩句歌聲，若非裡面是個天使，他大概會以為Aziraphale為了捉弄他才在裡面待那麼久。畢竟輪到他的時候，他幾乎看不出浴室的使用痕跡。想了又想，他們常常吵架或鬥嘴，只有要求提供聖水那回，Aziraphale是真真正正地發怒（而他生氣的次數更多），其他時候總是一個好脾氣的天使，於是惡魔決定直接干擾天使泡澡。

打開浴室，天使確實在預料之內，臉上只寫著訝異。沒有被趕走的首次經驗讓他持續騷擾天使。有時候會看見熱水上面飄著玫瑰之類的花瓣，有時候是很多的泡沫，有時候只加了牛奶，而浴缸旁邊總會有一張矮桌，有時候擺著紅酒，有時候放壺茶，有時候安置香薰，有時候還會聽見樂聲，以及每次都出現的水果和黃色小鴨。他一開始瞠目結舌，還特地上前摸摸水溫，隨即朝下意識捏捏手中橡皮鴨的Aziraphale挑起眉毛。無論天堂還是地獄，都無法忍受Aziraphale這樣亂用奇蹟。

「——你以前難道常常待在浴場裡？」

在Aziraphale明白他挑眉的意思，停止繼續睜圓眼、無辜地看著他之前，Crowley試圖轉移天使的注意力。

「唔，工作需要嘛。」

終究移開了視線，Aziraphale又捏了幾下手中的橡皮鴨。天使不能說謊，而他學會了描述部份事實。儘管仍然懷抱罪惡感，六千年來已經習慣這麼面對任何他不想或不能回答的問題。

經常誘惑天使，惡魔非常理解這個表情表達的意思。他猜在浴場蓬勃發展的羅馬，Aziraphale工作的時候去，沒工作的時候八成也去。畢竟除了沒完沒了的泡澡，天使的口腹之慾還能一併解決。他記得他們以前一起去了幾次，還有幾次在浴場裡相遇，他都無法忍受在水裡待太久。印象中，以前還有一段男女共浴的時光，不曉得天使是怎麼想的？如果是惡魔，肯定會在本能的驅使下，把場面變得更加混亂，就像他把漆彈變成實彈。

目光乘隙落在天使露出水面的部份遊走，Crowley決定繼續與Aziraphale待在一起。

「那你介意我加入嗎？」

「哦，Crowley，我喜歡一個人泡澡，謝謝你。」

天使依舊笑得眉眼彎彎，導致惡魔沒有放在心上，只是在天使泡澡的時候特地進來沖澡。Crowley像平常一樣晃進來又晃出去，還忍不住摸摸那綿軟的臉蛋，惹得Aziraphale瞪他，而他總是笑著在天使的目光中離開浴室。後來天使約莫習慣了他的擾亂，已經不如最初那般緊張，甚至過於鬆懈。

比如現在。Crowley趴在浴缸的邊緣，伸手輕觸那沾著水氣的下頷，Aziraphale甚至會仰起臉，任由指腹向上或向下。

「天使。」

「嗯？」

「我能一起泡澡嗎？」

「好啊——呃，不，不行，Crowley。」

誘惑的嗓音一如以往，彷彿迷霧中的一點微光，Aziraphale向來不由自主地靠近，再視情況決定要不要逃跑。然而意識到究竟答應了什麼，天使挺直腰背，與惡魔四目相接。

「為什麼？你都讓我這樣摸你了，只是一起泡澡而已。」

戳戳眼前柔膩的胸脯，Crowley用表情、語氣和肢體語言表達不滿。即使Aziraphale擁有許多可以惹惱他的原則，很多時候只是一個容易誘惑與輕易妥協的天使。他不曉得他們一起經歷過這麼多事，現在甚至會睡在同一張床上，Aziraphale還非得拒絕他的原因。

「噢，Crowley，我只是不希望你勉強去做不喜歡的事。」

不閃不避，臉上依舊帶著笑容，Aziraphale好脾氣地安撫時常被他惹毛的Crowley。達成協議以後，除了他最終提供聖水那回，每一次都是Crowley先示好，而他仍舊每一次都向不在乎的惡魔解釋原由。他想過天使從不說明，又想或者他千年來彙報養成的習慣，這麼做心裡才會舒坦。

「我想和你一起。」

既撇嘴又睜大眼睛，Crowley裝作不開心的模樣，期望這回能達成目標。若是往常，他甚至不會為了天使記得他不喜歡泡澡而費力壓下內心的喜悅。他以為天使不會注意，畢竟他從來沒有被挽留過，他甚至不記得天使曾經流露出一星半點的惋惜。

「噢，但……但是我還沒準備好。」

顯然完全無法抵擋那看在他眼裡，完全能稱上委屈的神情。Aziraphale轉移視線，開始觀察自己露出水面的膝蓋，還一副看見髒污而認真清洗的模樣。

「你什麼？」

無視裝忙的Aziraphale，聽見預料之外的回答，Crowley的困惑帶著驚訝。惡魔的情緒幾乎不像人類那樣複雜，偶爾出現的時候，都是因為眼前這個天使。他們仍然是天使和惡魔，卻已經不屬於天堂和地獄了，以前不需要特別做的，現在更是一頭霧水。他從來沒有為了一起泡澡進行事前準備——這件事甚至不需要任何的心理建設，天使究竟要準備什麼？他知道他想要做什麼，那才需要事前準備，而他沒有那個打算，他不想讓天使再度嫌棄他的速度太快。

「就是那個嘛，人類對於這個有一套標準作業流程。我……呃，我們應該算是約會幾次，也一起睡覺，還少了很多步驟。」

抬眼確認Crowley沒有任何不耐煩，Aziraphale又繼續低頭研究自己的膝蓋，以至於錯過惡魔六千年來難得一見的目瞪口呆。

若Aziraphale三不五時就來這麼一下，Crowley很確定他是第一個因為內心激動而無形體化的惡魔。他總是樂於誘惑天使，試探天使的底線，每一次推著天使走走小路，已經足夠他得意忘形，從來不曾期望Aziraphale墮落——好吧，他想像過，但沒有一次打從心底為自己的成果感到高興。他們花了更多時間待在一起，他依舊沒有想過這個。他以為Aziraphale會停留在原地，或是慢慢走著的時候，Aziraphale總會突然向前跑了幾步——天使竟然認真考慮他們的關係。他以為他知道天使想要什麼，Aziraphale卻暗中摸索，嘗試把他當成一個特別的對象。他曾經是天使，清楚對天使來說，這是多麼困難。

「——什麼？」

張了張嘴，Crowley暗自祈望聲線沒有任何顫抖，卻很輕。他不曉得這究竟隱含了什麼意思。無論如何，Aziraphale抬頭看他，沒有再移開目光。

「什麼？」

聽見惡魔的聲音，沒有聽到內容，Aziraphale不禁有些擔憂。Crowley總是毫無芥蒂地猜疑或諷刺或引誘，很少這樣。

「喏，你說的，少了很多步驟——我們現在應該進行哪個步驟？」

面對關切他的天使，Crowley暗裡提醒自己要有格調，強作鎮靜的嗓音自喉頭滑出。Aziraphale足夠熟悉羅曼史，卻不曉得是否真正瞭解處於一段關係的人類想做什麼。他們不是人類，其實不需要按照人類的規範來，而欲望畢竟是地獄的產物，他一方面顧忌著天使和惡魔過於親密會爆炸，一方面顧慮Aziraphale從來只有食慾旺盛，其他幾乎都是因為惡魔的誘惑。最關鍵的是，他以為他們還不是那樣的關係，他只是如天使1967年希望的那樣，努力放慢腳步。

「唔，我想——我想我們明天出門可以試著牽手。」

注視著惡魔的左手緩緩地，徵求他的意見似地落在他的膝蓋上，指腹還蹭了他兩下。Aziraphale瞥見惡魔金黃的虹膜幾乎佔滿眼眶，遲疑地用溼漉漉的雙手握住那修長的掌指。愛護珍惜的交握方式卻讓惡魔神色更加凝重——他下意識眨眨眼，略加思索，收回左手，只用右手握住Crowley。

「好。」

答得飛快。Crowley隨即有些鬱悶地想，這樣完全不符合形象，一點也不酷。

「然後，我想——」

意識到Aziraphale若有所思的目光落在自己的唇上，Crowley不禁稍稍握緊手裡的掌指。他發現天使有時候會這樣看他，卻不曉得是從什麼時候開始。他無法感受到愛，Aziraphale又總是一副什麼都沒想的樣子，也沒有任何表示，他只能裝作若無其事。

由於指背上的撫觸，Aziraphale先是看向仍被握住的手與他握住的手，又抬眼看了看Crowley，琥珀色澤的蛇瞳依舊幾乎佔滿眼眶，讓他萌生放慢腳步的念頭。他想他突然跑得太快，嚇壞總是掌握主導權的惡魔——即使在Crowley眼裡，他恐怕是太慢了。

自從惡魔提出嘗試睡覺的邀請，天使才開始考慮這些。他想他已經被Crowley寵壞，始終不願意面對被他擱置許久的難題。他是天使，不應該分外喜歡人類創作的樂曲、戲劇、著作和許多餐館，不應該特別親近一個惡魔——即使是一個有點善良的惡魔。他們已經是不受天堂和地獄約束的天使和惡魔，他依舊憂心忡忡地斟酌了一陣子。他想他六千年來只被詢問過一次火焰劍，約莫與惡魔往來是可以被上帝允許的事。他不曉得惡魔是否會像人類那樣建立關係，至少他知道天使之間沒有——或是僅僅近似於人類的盟友。天使或惡魔都無法接受任何的灰色地帶，他與Crowley卻偷偷地互相幫忙，會為了工作一同外出，還為了其他目的待在一起，甚至吵架又和好，他想他們顯然不單是盟友，他們的關係或許更像人類，而人類之間的關係和愛分為很多種。在他還分不清楚以前，他已經曉得Crowley愛他，他以為他們對待彼此是相同的，是他所熟知的愛，直到1941年，他才耗費很多時間整理思緒，總算把天使沒有那種情感的苦惱小心翼翼地隱藏起來。如今他想他可以理解那種情緒，他想他可以參考人類創作的羅曼史，試圖主動，又想他過於習慣走在惡魔後面，加上他瞭解Crowley約莫遠遠不及Crowley瞭解他那麼多，以至於不曉得該怎麼踏出那一步，不惹得Crowley反感而畏縮。

「也許我們不該——」

「看在上帝——看在撒旦——隨便什麼東西的份上，看著我，Aziraphale！」

惡魔與天使的親密接觸喊上面那位或下面那位都不恰當。察覺Aziraphale的意圖，Crowley清楚若是讓天使退縮，若是讓到嘴的天使溜走，他興許還要再等幾年，或是幾十年。即使是他多年前就列上待辦清單的其中一項，他也不應該催促總是慢吞吞的天使，又忍不住急躁地主動越過浴缸，親吻無處可躲的Aziraphale。

輕輕一下，既軟又暖的觸感，讓Aziraphale不由自主笑得眉眼彎彎，像他每次看見Crowley那樣。

「噢。這個可以。我猜。」

輕哼一聲，Crowley又趴回浴缸的邊緣，而Aziraphale注視著他，不知道從他英俊的臉上看見了什麼，主動湊過來吻他。那是個有樣學樣的親吻。他其實想要更多，但他還可以忍耐。

「別忘了我們今晚還要看電影。」

發出滿意的聲音，Crowley善意提醒，還親親Aziraphale的指尖。

然而目送Crowley離開浴室的Aziraphale後知後覺，雙手握住飄浮在腿邊的黃色小鴨，順勢捂住彷彿發燙的指尖，從頭頂到腳趾泛起了紅色。

／彩蛋

在浴室外面，Crowley足足跳了五分鐘的舞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好像也算是一起洗澡，只是沒有一起泡澡。
> 
> 原本以為會像上一篇一樣可愛，結果——  
> 變成只差沒告白，但已經是在一起的不可言說超自然生命體X2。  
> 完全不知道為什麼。
> 
> 不可言說。真的不可言說。
> 
> 最後，依舊，這其實不太適合在這裡提出。  
> 希望看到這裡的人可以瞭解一下香港正在發生的事情。  
> #SupportHongkong #FreedomHK #StandWithHongKong


End file.
